Dragon Ball Z: Vida Sayajin
by jorgecr72
Summary: Este Fic pertenece a mi amigo Son Kario / Siguen las aventuras de los guerreros sayajin, nuevas aventuras llenas de romance, convivencia y accion, la llegada de Eita, que sucedera con los guerreros, el embarazo de bulma, la vida de los sayajin, la relacion de gohan y videl. descubranlo.
1. Capítulo 1: organización

**Capítulo 1: organización**

Había pasado un mes desde la derrota de sahadow y la vida regresaba a como era antes solo vivir sin peligro.

los guerreros en su vida ya era un constante alivio el despertar y poder vivir un día más en paz, desde aquella batalla todos se habían unido más como amigos, compañeros y familia.

la casa de Kario ya estaba lista Bulma se había encargado de hacerla la mejor llenándola de las mejores cosas,

el embarazo de Bulma iba bien y estaba muy feliz aunque con sentimientos muy tormentosos.

la relación de Gohan y Videl se había vuelto más fuerte desde aquel día que decidieron hablar y se unieron aún más por la palabras dichas, los planes venideros solo eran una fiesta que Bulma organizaba para dar la inauguración de la casa nueva.

**Bulma:** uuummm que necesitamos para la fiesta.

La mujer de cabello azul hablaba sola haciendo una lista con las cosas que necesitaría.

**Bulma:** creo que necesitaremos bebidas, comida, algunos robots sirvientes, hay que emocionada estoy y tu mi pequeña.

hablaba con el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre.

**Bulma:** sabes desde que vienes en camino tu papa ha cambiado un poco lo veo feliz y ansioso, seguro es por ti estoy segura, bueno debemos seguir con la organización.

La mujer seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que la estaban observando un feliz e intrigado Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** ¿qué haces mujer?¿ con quien hablas?

**Bulma:** vegeta como estas? ya terminaste tus entrenamientos?

**Vegeta**: si, pero aun no respondes mis preguntas.

**Bulma:** estoy anotando lo que ocuparemos para para la fiesta que are en la casa de Kario y Ariasu por su instalación, y con quien estaba hablando era con tu hija.

**Vegeta**: mujer y como sabes que será una niña lo que esperas, seguro será un niño muy fuerte.

Bulma: es una niña y será hermosa como yo a la cual vas a querer tanto.

**Vegeta**: hmtp...

comenzó a caminar al enfriador para tomar una bebida para refrescarse, luego se sentó a mirar a su mujer y pensar.

**Bulma:** y Vegeta ¿qué piensas?

**Vegeta:** nada que ahora no puedo tener privacidad ni en mi pensamiento.

El Saiyajin lo decía con toda la intención de comenzar una pelea verbal, las cuales eran muy gratificantes para ambos.

**Bulma:** Vegeta eres irritante a veces, no te da pena portarte así frente a tu hija.

**Vegeta:** con que soy irritante, eso no pensaban cuando estábamos haciendo lo que traes en tu vientre jajajajajajajajaja.

Bulma se sorprendió al oírlo, no solía bromear mucho eso era indicio de que era feliz por todo lo que ahora son juntos.

**Bulma**: si hablamos de eso, tu jamás me irritas.

respondió Bulma con un tono de picardía a lo cual Vegeta solo sonrió un poco de lado.

**Bulma**: Vegeta ¿mañana me acompañarías a acompañarías a comprar las cosas para la fiesta?

**Vegeta**: y ¿para que quieres que valla yo?

**Bulma:** por si acaso nos pasa algo a mí y a tu hija y porque tiene tiempo que no salimos juntos.

**Vegeta:** bueno si es para que estés segura lo are.

**Bulma:** si vegeta, y que aras por el resto del día?

**Vegeta:** saldré a las montañas necesito entrenar un poco fuera en las montañas.

**Bulma**: bien, ¿me imagino que ya vendrás a cenar?

**Vegeta:** sí.

**Bulma:** bueno entonces preparare algo especial.

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco pero decidió mejor irse ya a seguir hablando, tomo su reloj de gravedad y salió al patio donde levanto el vuelo rumbo a las montañas dejando a Bulma que siguiera con sus cosas.

**Bulma:** haber que más me hace falta creo que ya es todo, solo debo de hacer unas llamadas para avisarles a los demás de la fiesta.

Bulma camino un poco y se encontró con el teléfono lo tomo y se fue a sentar a la sala, comenzó a llamar a todos para que estuvieran en la fiesta y al final le hablo a Goku.

**Milk:** diga.

**Bulma**: Milk soy yo Bulma.

**Milk**: hola Bulma ¿cómo estás?

**Bulma:** bien gracias, por cierto llamaba para decirles que pasado mañana habrá una pequeña fiesta en casa de Kario para inaugurar la casa.

**Milk:** si está bien nos veremos en la fiesta entonces.

**Bulma**: si, y ¿Goten está bien?.

**Milk:** si está bien, quieres hablar con él?

**Bulma**: no solo preguntaba, bueno debo de colgar.

**Milk:** está bien adiós.

**Bulma:** adiós.

Ambas mujeres colgaron el teléfono, Bulma regreso a sus cosas hasta que recordó algo.

**Bulma:** si es cierto.

Bulma tomo el teléfono otra vez e hizo una llama que solo tardo unos minutos.

**Bulma:** bueno creo que ya todo está echo ahora solo debo de elegir tu habitación.

Bulma seguía hablando con su hijo(a), salió caminando rumbo a las habitaciones y vio donde dormía Trunks, luego la de Vegeta y suya y después la que sería del nuevo integrante de la familia.

**Bulma**: bueno esta está bien.

La mujer de cabello azul abrió la puerta y observo la habitación era amplia y llena de luz, era muy pronto para escoger y decorar la habitación pero quería hacerlo ella quien lo hiciera que conforme su vientre creciera ya no lo podría hacer.

tomo una libreta y comenzó a hacer otra lista de lo que necesitaría para la habitación,

**Bulma:** unas cortinas, cuna, juguetes, pintura, ropa, sé que será niña lo presiento así que será colores femeninos.

así la mujer continuaba reparando todo pasando las horas.

**Bulma:** valla que rápido pasaron las horas ya es tarde será mejor que comience a preparar la cena.

salió de la habitación, entro a su habitación y luego de una ducha refrescante se dedicó a preparar la cena,

**Bulma**: veremos que voy a preparar.

estaba inclinada en el refrigerador y observando todo lo que había en el.

**Bulma:** ya se.

tomo algunas cosas, tomo algunas cosas para cocinar,

picaba verduras, freía, cocía, poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando de comida, pero en eso interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

**Trunks**: mama ya llegue.

**Bulma:** si, ve a bañarte y baja para cenar no tarda en llegar tu papa.

**Vegeta:** aquí estoy mujer.

el Saiyajin hablo entrando a la cocina, estaba recién bañado y se veía hambriento.

**Bulma:** Vegeta ¿cuándo llegaste?

**Vegeta:** hace rato mujer, tengo hambre.

**Bulma:** ya casi esta lista la cena dame un momento.

luego de unos minutos Bulma termino de preparar la cena, Trunks se bañó y al fin podían comer.

se sentaron a comer.

**Trunks:** mama esto esta delicioso.

**Bulma:** gracias Trunks, y tu Vegeta qué opinas.

**Vegeta:** uuummm no está mal.

sonrió en aprobación, Bulma sabía que le había gustado por su sonrisa.

luego de unos minutos ya habían terminado y se disponían a descansar.

**Bulma:** Trunks es hora de dormir.

Trunks: si mama estoy muerto de sueño.

**Bulma:** bueno a dormir. y tu vegeta vienes.

**Vegeta:** ya voy.

la familia se dirigió a dormir y así lo hicieron ya que al día siguiente sería un día muy largo...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2: La Cita

Capítulo 2: la cita

En la montaña Paoz estaba la familia de Goku disfrutando de una gran mañana y de un rico desayuno.

**Milk**: ¿Gohan que aras el día de hoy?

**Gohan**: yo, este creo que saldré un rato con Videl así que saldré.

**Goku**: no, yo hoy quería entrenar con Gohan.

**Milk**: pero tienes a Goten para que entrenes con él un rato.

**Goten**: si papa entrenemos juntos, pero seguro que podrás estar a mi nivel.

**Goku**: no se tendré que usar toda mi fuerza.

La familia comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de esos dos Saiyajins.

el desayuno termino y cada uno tenía planes para su día, Gohan saldría con Videl, Goku y Goten entrenarían y Milk como siempre arreglaría la casa.

los dos Saiyajins que entrenarían salieron volando rumbo al terreno donde siempre entrenan mientras que Gohan se preparaba para salir.

pasaron los minutos y Gohan ya estaba más que listo aunque un poco nervioso sería la primera vez que saldría con Videl como novios.

salió de su habitación y camino rumbo a la puerta despidiéndose de su mama.

**Gohan:** mama ya me voy.

**Milk:** si Gohan, que te valla bien.

**Gohan**: gracias mama.

El joven Saiyajin levanto en vuelo con dirección a la casa de su novia pasando por donde estaban su papa y su hermano.

**Goten**: adiós hermano.

Gohan voltio y le levanto la mano en señal de adiós.

**Gohan**: " que hare hoy no tengo ni idea de donde llevarla o que hacer y si algo sale mal y se enoja"

el muchacho volaba pensativo nunca había salido acompañado por lo general siempre era el solo y no era muy social.

**Gohan:** " bueno espero todo salga bien, lo que siento en el pecho cuando estoy cerca o pensando en Videl es algo muy fuerte que me llena por completo, y pensar que ella fue la primera amiga que tuve en la escuela y ahora somos novios"

el joven continuaba pensando mientras enlosaba una pequeña sonrisa provocada por sus pensamientos.

luego de unos minutos de vuelo la ciudad se podía ver a lo lejos así que Gohan decidió aterrizar en un callejón para evitar ser visto volando, comenzó a caminar mientras que pasaba por todo tipo de tiendas, cafeterías y joyerías pero una en especial le llamo la atención, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver todo tipos de prendas,

el muchacho estaba perdido en su mente hasta que recordó su cita y continuo con su trayecto, luego de un rato de larga caminata ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Videl, era una casa hermosa, gran y muy armoniosa,

el Saiyajin se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, luego de unos segundos un hombre conocido le abrió.

**Mr. Satán**:¿que deseas?

**Gohan**: he este disculpe señor Satán venia por Videl.

**Mr. Satán**: ¿y se podría saber para que la vienes a buscar?

**Gohan**: este, es que hoy quedamos que saldríamos juntos a dar un paseo,

**Mr. Satán**: eso espero y que la cuides como a un tesoro porque eso es para mí.

**Gohan**: si señor no se preocupe la cuidare con mi vida y la defenderé con todas mis fuerzas.

**Mr. Satán**: lose muchacho y con la fuerza que tienes seguro mi hija estará segura.

luego de decir eso entro y le hablo a su hija.

**Mr. Satán**: hija ya está aquí Gohan.

**Videl**: ya voy papa.

la joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras y estaba vestida con una playera estañada y un chalequito negro, unos short azul.

sin lugar a duda aun por más sencilla que se vistiera siempre se veía hermosa.

**Videl:** Gohan que bueno que ya llegaste, y como me veo?

**Gohan:** este, te ves hermosa.

le dijo un poco apenado por la presencia del padre de Videl y por decir eso a Videl,

**Videl**: gracias.

contesto la joven con las mejillas rojas.

ambos aunque ya fueran novios se apenaban por decirse algunas cosas.

**Gohan**: bueno debemos de irnos.

**Videl**: si, nos vemos más tarde papa.

**Mr. Satán**: si hija cuídense.

la joven pareja salieron caminando, Videl tomaba el brazo de Gohan como jamás querer soltarlo.

luego de un tiempo de larga caminata llegaron a un parque y decidieron sentarse bajo una sombra, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Gohan rompió el silencio.

**Gohan**: Videl quieres un helado?

**Videl:** si Gohan.

el joven salió y compro un helado para cada uno pero justo cuando regresaba chocaron con un niño , manchándolo con los helados.

**C1:** lo siento perdóneme.

decía el niño que corría para desaparecer.

Gohan quedo inmóvil todo manchado de helado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de su novia.

**Videl**: jejejejejejejejejejeje.

Gohan la vio y podía ver a la muchacha muy contenta pero el que se riera de él lo hacia sentirse mal.

trataba de limpiarse mientras repetía.

**Gohan**: no puede ser soy un tonto.

Videl lo echo y se sintió mal por haberse reído.

la muchacha de ojos azules se levantó y camino rumbo a su novio.

**Videl**: no te preocupes no eres un tonto y prefieren que me agás reír a mil helados.

Gohan la miro y el verla feliz con una sonrisa lo hacía sentir bien no importaba el estar lleno de helado mientras ella estuviera feliz.

**Videl**: haber déjame ayudarte.

saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarlo hasta dejarlo limpio.

**Videl**: listo como nuevo.

el joven de cabello negro al escuchar a su novia instintivamente tomo su mano con las suyas.

**Gohan**: gracias Videl, y perdón por no traerte tu helado.

Videl: eso no importa.

la sonrisa de la joven radiaba como el sol y eso llenaba de una inmensa alegría Gohan.

**Gohan**: desde ahora esa sonrisa será mi razón de vivir, verte feliz.

La hija de Mr. Satán al oírlo se llenó de una inmensa felicidad tanta que sus ojos se humedecieron.

**Videl**: te amo Gohan.

**Gohan**: te amo Videl.

ambos jóvenes se acercaron fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor y alegría, al estar juntos sentían que no había nada más.

después de unos segundos se separaron mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Videl**: y ahora que aremos.

Gohan permaneció en silencio pensativo por unos segundos.

**Gohan:** ya se, ven.

caminaron con rumbo a un callejón y el hijo de Goku levanto el vuelo lentamente elevando a Videl que la llevaba tomada de la mano.

**Videl:** a donde vamos Gohan:

**Gohan**: ya verás.

salieron volando rumbo a unas montañas,

**Videl**: iremos a la montaña,

**Gohan**: no vamos detrás de ellas.

y pasaron sobre ellas luego de unos segundos la joven pudo ver un hermoso campo cubierto con todo tipo de flores de diferentes colores.

**Videl**: Gohan esto es hermoso.

el muchacho al oírlo descendió volando muy cerca de las flojos pasando por entre varias mariposas para luego detenerse en un árbol junto a un lago y aterrizaron.

Videl: Gohan eso fue hermoso te amo.

**Gohan**: y yo a ti, pero eso no es todo.

**Videl**: hay más.

**Gohan**: ya verás.

luego de unos segundos el muchacho supo que era hora.

**Gohan:** veras Videl cuando era pequeño me gustaba venir aquí por la calma y el paisaje es de mis lugares favoritos y ahora lo comparto contigo.

el hijo mayor de Goku formo una esfera de energía en su mano y la lanzo dentro del lago.

**Videl**: para que hiciste eso.

Gohan: mira.

aumento su ki y la esfera exploto elevando una brisa de agua sobre el lago formando un arcoíris,

la joven de ojos azules al ver eso se puso tan feliz que abrazo a su novio.

**Videl**: gracias Gohan por mostrarme todo esto y hacerme tan feliz.

**Gohan:** desde ahora tu felicidad el mi vida.

los jóvenes se abrazaron y permanecieron un rato mirando el paisaje, no querían irse de ese lugar pero las horas pasaban y ya era momento de volver a casa.

los felices jóvenes salieron volando y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Videl pero ninguno de los dos se quería despedir.

**Videl**: gracias Gohan por este maravilloso día.

**Gohan:** de nada Videl, pero ahora te quiero invitar a la fiesta que ara Bulma en la casa de mi tío.

**Videl:** si claro iré, por cierto me saludas a tu familia.

**Gohan**: sí.

el joven de cabello negro salió volando a su casa que luego de unos minutos ya había llegado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

pasaron las horas y ambos cenaron y durmieron pero antes de hacerlo se acercaron a la ventana mirando las estrellas y al mismo tiempo dijeron.

-TE AMO-

y se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3: De Compras

Capítulo 3: de compras

Luego de una larga noche llena de estrellas y fresca el sol por fin se asomaba por las ventanas de las casas iluminando cada rincón y despertando a los habitantes.

en la C.C se encontraba Bulma acostada en su cama pero con los rayos solares empezaba a despertar estirando sus brazos y acariciando sus ojos ara que se acostumbraran a la luz, luego busco en su cama para buscar a Vegeta, pero el ya no estaba allí,

**Bulma:** parece que se despertó temprano debe de estar entrenando, solo espero no haya olvidado que hoy iremos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta.

la mujer de cabello azul se levantó con una bata para reparar el desayuno y así comenzar el lago día, estaba muy entretenida murmurando una canción.

en el patio se encontraba vegeta entrenando con su hijo quien desde hace tiempo lo hacían, en eso Vegeta sintió el ki de Bulma en la cocina y decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

**Vegeta:** Trunks por hoy es suficiente mañana seguiremos, ahora ve a tu habitación y límpiate un poco la sangre para que desayunes.

**Trunks:** si papa.

con eso el niño salió corriendo a su habitación y se comenzó a limpiar mientras que su padre entraba a la cocina encontrando a su esposa cocinando, solo se dedicó a observarla y disfrutar de su compañía.

luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar Bulma.

**Bulma:** Vegeta te despertaste muy temprano,

**Vegeta:** si mujer como siempre.

**Bulma:** y porque lo hiciste es que hoy no entrenarías,

Vegeta: tenía que aprovechar la mañana para entrenar ya que en unas horas saldremos a comprar lo que quieres.

Bulma al oírlo se sorprendió mucho y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Bulma**: vegeta te acordaste pensé que no lo arias como no me querías acompañar.

**Vegeta:** yo jamás olvido nada y lo sabes mujer, además tratándose de su seguridad.

lo hacía dicho se preocupaba por ella y su futura hija.

**Bulma:** me gusta saber que te preocupas por mí.

**Vegeta:** hmtp...

**Bulma**: bueno ya está el desayuno debemos de comer.

justo en ese momento entraba Trunks para desayunar y así lo hicieron hasta terminar sus alimentos.

**Bulma:** Trunks hoy saldremos tu papa y yo así que dices si vas a la casa de Goku a jugar con Goten.

**Trunks**: si mama, así podre jugar todo el día.

**Bulma:** bien pues ya ve para que aprovechen más el día.

El niño se despidió y lleno de alegría salió volando.

Vegeta quien estaba confundido por las palabras de Bulma solo la miraba.

**Bulma:** seguro piensas por qué lo mande con Goten, bueno es que quiero que este día sea solo para nosotros.

Vegeta la seguía mirando y la seguía ya que estaban por salir.

**Vegeta:** me imagino que nos iremos en un coche de los tuyos verdad.

Bulma: si así podremos traer todo.

Luego de unos detalles ya estaba volando dentro del coche para las tiendas, unos minutos después ya estaban en estacionamiento por salir y comenzar el día.

**Vegeta:** ¿ aquí compraremos todo?

**Bulma:** si este lugar es nuevo y tienen de todo.

la pareja comenzó a caminar Bulma guiaba y vegeta solo la seguía.

llegaron a un lugar donde vendían lo necesario para la fiesta.

**Bulma:** bien a ver que necesitamos para la fiesta.

**Vegeta**: mujer para eso hiciste una lista compra lo que necesitas que aún falta mucho.

**Bulma**: Vegeta no te desesperes.

la mujer de cabello azul estaba feliz de que Vegeta la acompañara pero Vegeta estaba muy aburrido.

**Bulma:** bien ya acabamos con lo de la fiesta, Vegeta quieres algo de beber.

**Vegeta:** si tengo un poco de sed.

**Bulma:** muy bien mira toma.

Bulma le dio una bebita y seguían su camino, caminaron hasta pasar por una tienda para bebes.

**Bulma:** mira Vegeta entremos.

**Vegeta:** ¿para qué?

pues para comprar algo para la habitación de Brasilia...

**Vegeta**: ¿Brasilia?

**Bulma:** si así se llamara la niña.

**Vegeta:** hasta nombre le pusiste y aun no sabes lo que será.

**Bulma:** sé que será niña ya lo veras.

**Vegeta:** bueno pues comienza ya quiero terminar.

ambos entraron a la tienda y Bulma comenzó a elegir de todo ropa ,cuna, de todo un poco.

**Bulma**: bueno eso es todo por favor lo podrían enviar a la Corporación Capsula?

**Vendedora**: si señorita, mañana llegan las cosas.

**Bulma**: muy bien gracias.

salieron de la tienda y vegeta sonrió ya que pensaba que era hora de regresar a casa.

**Bulma:** bien ahora vamos a comprar un helado es que se me antojo.

**Vegeta**: que...

Bulma: anda Vegeta vamos.

el Saiyajin ya no se podía negar estaba bajo la merced de la mujer.

salieron caminando y compraron el helado, el Saiyajin iba cargados de cosas que Bulma necesitaba.

luego de unos minutos ya estaban en el auto.

**Bulma**: ¿vegeta te cansaste?

**Vegeta:** prefiero entrenar que salir de comprar es más cansado esto.

Bulma se rio un poco arranco el auto para ir a la C.C,

**Bulma:** bueno iré a preparar algo y organizar las compras para mañana estar lista para la fiesta.

Vegeta la escuchaba pero el decidió descansar bajo un árbol.

las horas pasaron y ya estaba la familia reunida Trunks había regresado y se disponían a cenar, comieron y decidieron dormir.

ya en la habitación estaba Bulma y vegeta acostados vegeta sin playera solo en bóxer y Bulma con su pijama estaba en silencio hasta que Bulma decidió hablar.

**Bulma:** gracias Vegeta por estar siempre a mi lado, te amo y siempre te amare mi Saiyajin.

Bulma se acercó a vegeta y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyajin.

Vegeta al oírla y sentirla solo la miro y sonrió un poco pasando su brazo sobre ella.

**Vegeta:** duerme bien Bulma.

esa era la forma en decirle te amo.

así el sueño fue apoderándose y se quedaron dormidos juntos.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4 : Desayuno antes de la fiesta

Capítulo 4: Desayuno antes de la fiesta

El sol se asomaba entre la ventana de la C.C iluminando todo a su paso, en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta recién despertaba aun dormida en el pecho de su protector y esposo Saiyajin, al verse se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado y orgullosa de sentir que dejaba su orgullo y la aceptara como su mujer,

**Bulma:** "será mejor que lo deje dormir lo sorprenderé cuando despierte ya todo estará listo hasta su desayuno"

la mujer de cabello azul pensaba mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina.

habían pasado unos minutos y el olor de la comida comenzaba a despertar a los hombres de la casa,

en la habitación matrimonial se encontraba Vegeta quien recién despertaba y miraba el techo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

**Vegeta:** hoy es la dichosa fiesta no sé porque Bulma le gusta mucho reunirse con sus amigos, bueno quizás obtenga algo de esta reunión podría entrenar con Kakarotto y los demás para demostrar mi fuerza.

en eso fue interrumpido por la voz de Bulma.

Bulma: buenos días Vegeta el desayuno está listo.

**Vegeta:** ya voy Bulma.

**Bulma:** me gusta que me llames por mi nombre y no decirme mujer, bueno baja te esperemos para desayunar.

***********************Montaña Paoz*********************************************

En la casa de la familia de Goku ya todos estaban despiertos, Milk reparando el desayuno que olía delicioso, Goku y Goten en la sala juegan, mientras que Gohan estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir.

**Goku:** Milk ya casi está el desayuno tengo hambre.

**Milk:** ya casi está listo, y Gohan?

**Gohan:** aquí estoy mama.

el joven apareció vestido listo para salir.

**Milk:** el desayuno está casi listo hijo.

**Gohan:** lo siento mama pero hoy no desayunare con ustedes quede con Videl en desayunar juntos antes de la fiesta.

**Goten:** hermano me saludas de mi parte a Videl.

**Gohan:** claro le daré tu saludo.

**Goku:** oye Gohan espera...

**Gohan**: ¿sí que pasa papa?

**Goku:** si tu no desayunaras me puedo comer tu parte de la comida?

**Gohan:** si claro papa, bueno debo de irme se me hace tarde.

**Milk:** si hijo, cuídate.

el joven guerrero salió de la casa y salió volando a toda velocidad.

**Goku:** valla comeré el doble hoy.

**Goten:** no eso no es justo yo quiero comer más también.

**Milk**: comerán lo mismo ambos, ya está listo vengan a comer.

**Goku:** si Milk.

los tres se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

**Goku**: guau se ve delicioso Milk.

**Milk:** gracias Goku, bueno empiecen a comer.

al decir eso los dos Saiyajins comenzaron a devorar los alimentos.

A unos metros de la casa de Goku se encontraba la familia de Kario quienes ya estaban listos para el gran día que les esperaba, dentro de la casa se encontraba Kario y Ken sentados en el piso de la sala, estaban con los ojos cerrados entrenando mentalmente para fortalecer su potencial mental,

en la cocina estaba Ariasu preparando de todo tipo de comida para el desayuno.

**Ariasu:** hoy es un gran día espero que sea especial y grato para todos será la bienvenida para nosotros y festejar a Bulma por su embarazo.

la mujer estaba pensando mientras cocinaba hasta que por fin termino.

**Ariasu**: Kario, Ken vengan a desayunar ya todo está listo.

pero ninguno de los dos la escucharon estaba sumamente distraídos con el entrenamiento.

en las mentes de ambos Saiyajins se encontraban frente a frente combatiendo a un nivel parejo lanzando patadas y energía el uno contra el otro.

en la casa ya se había perdido la paciencia la esposa de Kario,

**Ariasu:** les daré una lección por ignorarme.

la mujer cerro los ojos y se concentró.

luego de un rato en la mente de los guerreros se encontraban quietos sin poder moverse, y de las nubes apareció el rostro de Ariasu.

**Ariasu**: NO ESCUCHAN QUE EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO(grito)

al escucharla ambos Saiyajins salieron del entrenamiento mental muy asustados.

**Ken:** ya vamos mama.

lo decía con cara miedo.

**Kario:** no tenías porque asuntarnos así.

hablaba con una mano en el corazón.

**Ariasu:** ya ven para que presten más atención.

los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír para luego comenzar a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en el aire a unos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Gohan volando muy feliz ya que estaría con su amada Videl.

**Gohan**: estoy ansioso por ver a Videl.

permanecía volando hasta que vio la ciudad.

**Gohan:** Videl me dijo que ya podía llegar volando y entrara por el jardín trasero para que nadie me vea.

así el joven llego y bajo al jardín.

**Gohan:** bien ahora tocar el timbre.

luego de haber tocado la joven ojo azul abrió para saludar a su novio.

**Videl:** hola Gohan por fin llegaste.

**Gohan:** hola Videl ya podemos irnos a desayunar.

**Videl**: bien, papa ya me voy.

**Mr. Satán:** cuídate hija.

luego de despedirse ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle sin decir palabras,

**Gohan:** y ¿donde quieres ir a desayunar Videl?

**Videl**: cerca de aquí está un lugar donde preparan de todo tipo de comida.

**Gohan**: bien entonces vallamos a ese lugar.

seguían caminando hasta que Gohan se acercó y tomo la mano de Videl, la joven mujer solo lo miro y le sonrió.

al llegar al lugar entraron y se sentaron en una mesa el lugar era como una cafetería mesas cuadradas y para sentarse unos cómodos sillones.

se encontraban comiendo muy agostos pero Videl aun sorprendida por la forma de comen de su novio.

**Videl:** Gohan y ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?

Gohan la mira y quiso responder pero tenía la boca llena, comenzó a tragar hasta que pudo responder.

**Gohan:** es en unas horas a las 11.

**Videl:** son las 9, me imagino que de aquí saldremos a la fiesta verdad.

**Gohan:** si tú quieres sí, pero si te quieres vestir mejor te esperare.

Videl: no solo seremos amigos no.

**Gohan:** sí.

seguían comiendo hasta que terminaron.

**Videl**: bueno creo que es hora de salir para llegar a tiempo.

**Gohan:** sí.

pagaron lo que habían comido y salieron del lugar.

caminaron un momento para estar un rato tiempo juntos antes de la fiesta.

**Gohan:** Videl, este quiero decirte.

**Videl:** que es Gohan?

**Gohan:** yo solo quiero decirte que te amo.

**Videl**: y yo a ti Gohan.

se miraron y se abrazaron.

**Videl:** es hora de irnos.

miraron a los lados y al ver que no había nadie salieron volando.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5 : La Fiesta

Capítulo 5: la fiesta.

Un día hermoso sin duda para una fiesta que ya estaba por comenzar, en la casa de Kario permanecía la familia en espera de la llegada de sus amigos.

los minutos pasaban y a lo lejos se podían sentir varias presencias moverse con dirección a la casa.

**Kario:** vaya parece que pronto estarán aquí todos.

**Ariasu:** si pero ven ayúdame a arreglar las cosas.

**Kario:** si ahí voy.

en el jardín estaban colocando varios adornos y mesas y sacaban de todo para que estuviera listo al llegar los demás.

**Ken**: ya quiero que lleguen Goten y Trunks.

**Kario**: ya no vas a esperar tanto te lo aseguro.

hablaba mientras movía algunas cosas pesadas.

en eso frente a la casa aparecieron los primeros en llegar.

**Goku:** hola Kario.

**Kario:** que tal Goku.

**Milk:** decidimos venir un poco más temprano para ver en qué ayudamos.

**Ariasu:** Gracias. (colocaba unos manteles)

**Milk**: déjame ayudarte.

**Goku:** yo te ayudare con las mesas Kario.

**Kario:** gracias.

**Goten:** que tal Ken vamos a jugar.

**Ken**: si pero espera.. mama puedo jugar con Goten?

**Ariasu:** si pero no se vallan lejos.

los pequeños al escuchar la aprobación de la mujer salieron corriendo bajo unos árboles y comenzaron a jugar a todo lo que se les podía ocurrir, mientras los demás terminaban de arreglar.

**Milk**: listo.

**Ariasu:** gracias por su ayuda.

**Goku:** y justo a tiempo ya está llegando Bulma y Vegeta jeje.

todos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver como llegaba la familia, como ya era casi común cuando se reunían Vegeta traia a Bulma en brazos y Trunks a un lado volando.

**Bulma**: hola!

**Milk:** hola Bulma que gusto en verte.

ambas mujeres se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto en años.

**Bulma**: qué bonito está arreglado todo.

**Ariasu:** gracias que bueno que te gustó.

mientras tanto Goku saludaba a vegeta,

**Goku:** hola Vegeta (le puso la mano en el hombro)

**Vegeta**: Kakarotto no me toques.

**Goku:** perdón Vegeta no te enojes ,solo te saludaba así porque eres mi amigo.

Vegeta solo lo miro con las palabras de Goku pero no respondió nada.

**Kario**: bueno ya están por llegar los demás mientras hay que ver que se ara.

**Bulma:** bueno como yo siempre lo planeo todo traje todo para preparar una parrillada.

**Milk:** bueno espero y hayas traído suficiente porque alimentar a siete Saiyajin no es tarea fácil.

**Bulma**: eso no es problema se dé el apetito de los Saiyajins y me prepare.

lanzo unas capsulas y aparecieron una parrilla, robots y mucha comida.

**Bulma**: ven estoy preparada.

**Ariasu:** parece que si ahora hay que prepararla.

**Bulma:** no te preocupes los robots lo aran.

en eso los robots comenzaron a activarse y moverse uno se ocupó de la parrilla, otros de preparar los ingredientes y otros de meseros.

**Ariasu:** ya solo faltan que lleguen los demás.

**Goku:** ya están cerca no tardaran nada.

**Bulma**: bien solo falta poner el ambiente.

saco otra capsula y apareció un aparato de sonido que en instantes puso música.

**Kario:** ya llegaron los demás.

en el cielo se podía ver llegar una nave que aterrizaría a unos metros.

todos salieron de la nave y se pudieron ver a Krilin, 18, el maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Marrón.

**Goku:** hola Krilin.

**Krilin:** hola Goku ¿como has estado?

**Goku:** bien.

**18:** Krilin apenas hace unas semanas lo viste ni que hubieran pasado años.

**Bulma**: déjalo 18 de todas forma no molesta a nadie, mejor ven con nosotras.

La androide se fue con las mujeres que seguro sería mejor que escuchar las cosas de los hombres.

**Vegeta:** y ¿cuantos insectos faltan por llegar?

**Kario:** solo faltan Gohan y Videl.

**Yamcha**: si es cierto esos tortolos deben de estarce dando unos besitos antes de llegar.

**M. Roshi**: Goku y ¿no habrá algunas muchachas en la fiesta?

**Goku:** no, maestro Roshi.

**M. Roshi:** que lastima.

**Vegeta:** "esa sabandija no piensa en otra cosa"(pensaba)

**Goku:** vamos a sentarnos mientras esta la comida, vente Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** no necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer.

**Krilin**: nos ni porque le hablas Goku.

**Goku:** porque es mi amigo.

Bulma: bueno muchachos ya dejen de hablar y vengan.

pero en eso en medio de todos aparecieron Gohan y Videl.

**Gohan**: hola a todos ya llegamos.

**Milk:** que bueno hijo.

**Videl:** perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuvimos un contratiempo.

**Yamcha:** ¿algunos besito? Jejeje.

**Gohan**: claro que no..

**Videl:** y si fuera así que celoso.

la joven lo dijo muy directa que le tapó la boca poniéndose rojo como un tomate, todos comenzaron a reír.

**Ariasu**: bueno pasen a la mesa.

mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa los niños seguían jugando bajo unos árboles pero fueron interrumpidos por el olor de la comida.

**Goten:** eso huele delicioso.

**Trunks**: si es verdad.

**Ken**: seguro es la comida que están preparado.

en eso escucharon el grito de Milk.

**Milk:** niños vengan.

**Goten**: ya vamos mama.

los niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo.

**Bulma:** bien ya la comida esta lista hay que comer pero antes, guarden espacio porque habrá algo sorpresa en el que participaremos.

**Milk:** ¿qué es?

**Bulma**: ya verán.

los robots sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer aunque algunos tragaban.

pasaron unos minutos y todos habían terminado.

**Bulma**: bien ahora un poco de diversión que les parece si hacemos concursos.

**Goku:** ¿concursos de qué?

**Bulma:**¡de lo que sea! Pero el primero será de baile.

**Milk:** de baile y quienes participaran?

**Bulma:** todos los que tengan pareja, bueno comencemos.

todos tomaron su pareja y Bulma fue por Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** estás loca si crees que bailare

**Bulma:** vamos Vegeta no te pasara nada, hazlo por mí.

**Vegeta:** no.

**Bulma**: …por favor.

Vegeta miro a la mujer a los ojos y no se pudo resistir.

**Vegeta:** bien.

**Bulma:** vamos entonces.

comenzó a sonar una música muy movida era más o menos como la salsa.

todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista se podían ver a, Krilin y 18, Goku y Milk, Kario y Ariasu, Vegeta y Bulma, Gohan y Videl.

bailaban muy bien hasta que Goku se tropezó y calló al suelo quedando fuera luego fueron Kario y Ariasu los siguientes descalificados luego Gohan y Videl, que dando solo la pareja de Vegeta y Krilin.

bailaban sin parar muy bien no quería perder nadie hasta que Bulma no pudo más.

**Krilin:** bien ganamos.

**Bulma:** bueno Krilin y 18 ganaron ahora el siguiente concurso de comer.

**Goku:** valla sí que bien.

**Bulma**: los que participen siéntense en la mesa.

en la mesa solo sentaron se sentaron los Saiyajins.

**Bulma:** y ustedes chicos no participaran.

**Yamcha: **¡que! , estas loca Bulma , participar contra Saiyajins jamás ganaremos.

**Krilin**: es cierto.

**Bulma**: bueno entonces comiencen.

los Saiyajins comenzaron a comer toda la comida que había en la mesa frente a cada uno de ellos, comían y comían sin parar llenándose las boca.

estaban casi parejos.

**Bulma**: vamos Vegeta tu puedes.

**Milk**: claro que no ganara Goku.

**Ariasu:** están equivocadas ganara Kario y Ken.

todos eran apoyados y comían muy rápido.

casi no hacia comida en el plato de Vegeta y Goku pero en eso Goku abre la boca y se come todo lo que le quedaba de un bocado.

**Milk:** si Goku ganaste.

**Gohan:** valla papa en comer nadie te iguala..

**Bulma**: bueno continuemos ahora será tiro al blanco la dinámica será esta, coló curemos cinco platos en distintas distancias y de un tiro de energía a cada plato el que rompa más gana.

**Kario:** bien entonces ya hay que comenzar.

**Bulma:** bien entonces coloquen los platos.

a lo lejos en distintas distancias ya estaban colocados los platos.

**Bulma**: bueno comiencen.

18, Krilin, Yamcha, Gohan, Kario, Trunks, Goten, Ken, Goku y Vegeta formaron una fila cada uno frente a sus blancos y comenzaron a disparar energía con un dedo.

**Bulma**: bueno haber Kario y Vegeta empataron rompieron todos los platos.

**Milk**: no, hay que hacer un desempate.

**Bulma**: bueno entonces será a dos tiros a dos platos.

colocaron los blancos y se prepararon.

**Bulma:** bien entonces será uno a uno primero vegeta.

se colocaron los dos Saiyajins y Kario rompió su primer blanco luego vegeta rompió el suyo. faltaba uno de cada uno Kario lanzo energía fallando.

**Bulma:** vamos Vegeta rompe el tuyo para ganar.

**Vegeta**: yo no fallo.

lanzo energía y le dio al blanco ganando.

**Bulma**: bien vegeta, falta solo uno más el levantamiento de peso.

Bulma lanzo unas capsulas apareciendo varias pasas de muchas toneladas pero de distintos pesos cada una.

**Bulma:** bien comiencen.

todos pasaban y conforme el peso aumentaba los participantes se iban descalificando quedando al final solo Goku, Vegeta y Kario.

primero paso Goku pero no pudo levantarla, luego Vegeta quien la levanto pero no duro con ella el peso era mucho así que fue descalificado.

luego le toco a Kario si duraba con la pesa cargando ganaba.

**Ariasu:** vamos Kario tu puedes,

**Ken:** si papa tu puedes.

el hombre se acercó y la tomo levantándola y ganando.

**Ariasu**: si ganaste.

Bulma: bien entonces hubo un empate entre Krilin y 18 en baile, Goku en comer, Vegeta en tiro al blanco y Kario en peso.

mientras tanto a unos metros un chico volaba con dirección a la casa donde era la fiesta,

**Z1:** ya casi llego.

todos estaban celebrando aun contentos por todas las buenas cosas que sucedieron y las que venían,

pero en eso el chico aterrizo tras de todos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bulma: bueno creo que es hora de terminar todo hay que guardar todo

apretó un control remoto y todo se quitó pero fueron sorprendidos.

**Z1:** Tía Bulma.

Bulma al escuchar la voz se sorprendió, todos voltearon.

**Bulma:** ¿qué haces aquí?

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6 : Eita

Capítulo 6: Eita

**Z1**: Tía Bulma.

Bulma al escuchar la voz se sorprendió, todos

voltearon.

**Bulma**: ¿qué haces aquí?

todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que los había sorprendido segundos antes.

**Z1**: perdón no quería espantarte.

**Bulma:** no te preocupes.

todos veían al joven que estaba ahora frente a ellos.

**Gohan:** oye Bulma y ¿quién es él?

**Bulma:** perdón es cierto no lo he presentado, él es mi sobrino se llama Eita de Jesús La Salle.

**Eita:** gusto en conocerlos( hace una reverencia)

todos miraron a Bulma un poco sorprendidos ya que no sabían nada de si tenía hermanos o más familiares.

**Goku**: mucho gusto Eita yo me llamo Goku.

**Eita**: gusto en conocerlo señor Goku, pero no es necesario que me digan sus nombres yo ya los sé.

**Todos:** ¡eh!

estaban muy intrigados de que el joven supiera como se llamaba cada uno.

**Vegeta:** oye y ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

**Bulma**: tranquilos yo les explicare pero por ahora no hay que agobiarlo con preguntas,

**Eita:** muchas gracias Tía pero vine porque ya termine con mis estudios en la escuela de magia.

todos seguían escuchando y con cada palabra no dejaban de sorprenderse.

**Goten**: ¿ Escuela de magia?

**Trunks:** entonces es un mago( susurraban)

**Bulma:** de seguro tienes hambre¿ quieres comer algo?

**Eita:** si Tía por favor.

**Bulma:** ven, oye Ariasu le daré de comer dentro de la casa.

**Ariasu**: si claro no hay problema.

Bulma comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa seguida del muchacho,

fuera de la casa se encontraban unos muy confundidos guerreros.

**Krilin:** quien será ese joven tan raro.

**Goku:** quien sabe, pero me simpatizo.

**Vegeta**: a ti todos te simpatizan Kakarotto.

**Goku:** es cierto jeje ( sonreía con la mano en la cabeza)

**Kario:** pero tiene una energía muy peculiar.

**Milk:** parece un buen muchacho.

**Ariasu:** y lo es.

**18:** pero no deja de ser extraño.

**Yamcha**: es verdad.

**Ken:** dijo que es un mago¿ será verdad?

**Ariasu:** si eso es verdad.

**Kario:** cariño , ¿tú sabes algo ,verdad?

**Ariasu:** si ya se todo desde que lo vi tuve una conexión psíquica con él.

**Kario**: de verdad!

**Videl:** ¿porque se sorprende señor Kario?

**Kario:** verán ,ya saben de las habilidades de Ariasu pues ella cuando tiene una conexión así significa que tiene grandes habilidades y una energía pura.

**Goku:** ya veo entonces no es malo.

**Bulma:** claro que no..

todos se volvieron a sorprender.

**Gohan:** ¿y Eita, Bulma?

**Bulma:** comiendo dentro de la casa.

**Vegeta:** ¡ahora explícanos quien es ese tal Eita!

**Bulma:** bueno está bien, verán como ya saben yo no tengo hermanos pero si primas, mi prima Belinda se casó con un mago llamado Kenta La Salle, hace tiempo y al parecer Eita heredo sus dones así que si es verdad lo de que es mago aun que también es un gran luchador de artes marciales es muy fuerte claro no tanto como ustedes ya que le falta entrenar, bueno hace dos años sus padres murieron y me lo dejaron encargado y hasta hoy vino conmigo porque termino sus estudios.

**Goku:** está bien Bulma no te preocupes le creemos.

**Eita:** pero aún no saben todo de mí.

Bulma volteo a ver a él joven quien estaba detrás de ella.

**Bulma:** ¿Eita ya terminaste?

**Eita:** si Tía, ahora les contare lo más importante.

**Vegeta:** ¿y qué es?

**Eita**: ya saben de mis dones pero no saben que tengo una gran responsabilidad en mí.

**Kario:** ¿responsabilidad?

**Eita:** si verán mi padre Kenta La Salle ,era el hechicero guardián de uno de los siete libros de las sombras, La familia La Salle ha tenido esa responsabilidad desde hace más de 100 años, al morir mi padre yo quede encargado de su protección ya que son la llave a el libro supremo ,un libro que otorga un poder increíble a quien lo tiene en su poder.

**Goku:** ¿entonces tú lo proteges?

**Eita**: si pero está oculto, y el ultimo que intento juntar los siete libros fue encerrado.

**Vegeta:** entonces debes de ser muy fuerte.

**Eita:** me se defender.

**Goku:** y ¿ te gustaría aprender?

**Eita**: pues si para volverme más fuerte.

Eita miro a Goku a los ojos y se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

**Bulma**: que sucede Eita?

**Eita**: no nada.

**Goku**: y te gustaría que entrenáramos juntos.

**Eita:** ¿de verdad?

Goku: si claro.

**Eita** : entonces sí.

**Goku**: bien entonces mañana comenzaremos.

**Eita:** muy bien pero donde nos veremos?

**Goku:** yo vivo en aquella casa(señalo)

**Eita:** entonces mañana vendré.

**Bulma:** bueno creo que es hora de irnos nos vemos luego.

**Kario**: sí.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y levanto el vuelo seguido de Trunks y Eita.

**Goku:** bueno creo que notros también debemos de irnos.

**Kario:** bien ¿mañana entonaran donde siempre?

**Goku**: si, ojala y ken y tú se unan así será mejor.

**Kario:** entonces allí estaremos.

**Goku:** bueno nos vamos?

**Gohan:** papa voy a dejar a Videl luego llego a casa.

**Goku**: si Gohan.

**Milk**: pero no tardes

**Gohan:** ¿nos vamos Videl?

**Videl :** si Gohan.

levantaron el vuelo los dos.

**Goku:** adiós.

tomo a Milk y salió volando a su casa con Goten.

Krilin: nosotros nos vamos también.

Kario: adiós espero pronto verlos.

**Yamcha:** seguro.

subieron a la nave y salieron volando.

**Ariasu**: bueno hay que entrar a la casa casi oscurece.

**Kario:** claro Ariasu.

**Ken:** oye papa mañana entrenaremos con los demás.

**Kario:** si ken, oye Ariasu porque no vas mañana con Milk así pasan el día juntas.

**Ariasu**: si lo are para hacernos compañía.

a lo lejos todos iban llegando a sus respectivas casas para descansar.

**Bulma:** Eita tu dormirás en la misma habitación

**Eita:** si tía, bueno me voy a dormir ya es tarde y estoy cansado, mañana será un largo día.

**Bulma:** muy bien.

**Eita:** por cierto Tía felicidades ir tu embarazo seguro será una hermosa niña como tú.

**Bulma:** ha ves Vegeta te dije que será una niña.

**Vegeta**: hum

**Trunks:** una hermana será delicada seguro.

**Bulma:** bueno ya basta de charla a dormir.

todos se fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Capítulo 7: el entrenamiento de Eita

Capítulo 7: El entrenamiento y el poder de Eita.

La noche pasaba lenta como queriendo darles tiempo a los guerreros a descansar y recuperar energía, todos estaban dormidos inmersos en el mundo de los sueños.

Las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando cada rincón de la tierra.

En la C.C en sus respectivas habitaciones despertaban de su sueño.

Bulma: uuummm que bien me siento dormí muy bien.

Volvió la cabeza para poder ver que su marido ya no estaba en la cama y se encontraba en el balcón, se levantó para acercarse a él poniéndose a su lado.

**Bulma:** es una hermosa mañana.

**Vegeta:** uuummm.

**Bulma:** sabes Vegeta estoy muy feliz.

**Vegeta**:¿ feliz, Porque?

**Bulma:** porque tengo una familia maravillosa y porque no pude escoger un mejor hombre para pasar mí vida junto a él.

La mujer de cabello azul se acercó más abrazándolo colocando su rostro en el pecho. Vegeta al oírla sólo esbozo una media sonrisa.

**Bulma**: bueno es hora de preparar el desayuno, estará listo en unos minutos.

**Vegeta:** hoy entrenare con Trunks así que si aún está dormido despiértalo.

Bulma continuo con su trayecto y feliz de lo que había oído caminaba por el pasillo hasta que pude ver que Eita salía de su habitación.

**Eita:** buenos días Tía Bulma.

**Bulma:** buenos días Eita, hoy entrenaras con Goku verdad?

**Eita:** si, aún que me pareció extraño que me ofreciera entrenar con el si no me conoce.

**Bulma:** así es Goku seguro le caíste bien a primera vista, ahora voy a preparar el desayuno podrías despertar a Trunks.

**Eita**: si claro.

La esposa de vegeta continuo caminando hasta llegar a la Cocina, preparo mucha comida de todo tipo pero más la preferida de vegeta, luego de unos minutos ya estaban todos desayunando para luego continuar con sus actividades.

En la casa de Goku ya se encontraban terminando de desayunar y así comenzar el día de entrenamiento.

**Gohan:** gracias por la comida mamá.

**Milk:** de nada hijo.

**Goku:** estaba deliciosa.

**Goten:** oye papá hoy vendrá a entrenar el sobrino de Bulma¿ verdad?

**Goku:** si y también vendrán Kario y ken.

**Gohan**: hoy daré todo para superarte papá.

**Goku:** eso ya lo veremos, bien debemos prepararnos para el entrenamiento.

Los tres sayajines se dispusieron a comenzar a vestirse con ropa adecuada para entrenar luego de unos minutos ya estaban listos.

En la C.C terminaban de desayunar y se preparaban para comenzar con sus actividades.

**Vegeta:** Trunks tu entrenaras hoy conmigo.

**Trunks**: muy bien papá verás lo fuerte que me volví.

**Eita:** bueno yo creo que es hora de ir con el señor Goku.

**Bulma:** si, cuídate y me saludas a Goku.

**Eita:** si tía Bulma.

El joven salió al jardín y levantó el vuelo con dirección al mantener Paoz.

**Bulma**: bien Vegeta como ustedes estarán ocupados estaré en mí laboratorio si necesitan algo me van a buscar.

**Vegeta:** si pero dudo mucho que te molestemos porque entrenaremos fuera de aquí, en las montañas.

**Bulma:** está bien sólo cuida a Trunks.

La mujer salió con dirección a su laboratorio dónde pasaría el día.

**Vegeta:** bien Trunks es hora de irnos.

Ambos salieron al jardín se prepararon se cubrieron de un aura celeste y levantaron el vuelo.

**Goku**: bien parece que estamos por comenzar el entrenamiento verdad Kario.

**Kario:** si Eita ya está por llegar.

A Gohan y Goten los tomó totalmente por sorpresa la voz de Kario quien recién aparecía detrás de ellos.

**Goten:** que como, no me di cuenta de su presencia.

Gohan: es cierto ni yo sabía que estaban detrás de nosotros.

**Kario**: jejejejeje lo siento chicos no quería asustarlos, parece que Goku fue el único en notar mí Llegada.

**Goku**: supe que llegarías desde que sentí que tu energía desapareció de tu casa.

**Kario:** parece que éstas pendiente de todo.

**Ken:** mi mamá también vendrá para pasar tiempo con la señora Milk.

**Gohan:** que bueno así me mamá tendrá compañía.

En eso la presencia de la mujer de cabello rosa los sorprendió.

**Ariasu:** hola buenos días.

Goku: buenos días Ariasu.

De pronto la mujer de cabello negro salió de la casa gritando.

**Milk:** Goku espera.

**Goku:** que pasa Milk.

**Milk:** le traje un termo de agua por si tienen sed.

**Goku:** gracias Milk, por cierto Ariasu vino para hacerte compañía mientras nosotros entrenamos.

**Milk:** me parece bien.

**Ariasu:** hola Milk.

**Milk:** hola Ariasu que bueno que estarás aquí así podremos distraernos un poco.

**Ariasu:** si además creo que ya llegaron por ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver el cielo y pudieron observar que Eita estaba llegando y aterrizaba.

**Eita:** hola buenos días.

**Goku:** hola Eita, listo para entrenar.

**Eita:** claro señor.

Goku: bueno sígueme.

Goku levantó el vuelo seguido de Eita y los demás sayajines.

Volaban a una velocidad lenta ya que el lugar de entrenamiento habitual no estaba muy lejos mientras no perdían la oportunidad de cruzar palabras.

**Goku:** y dime Eita ¿has peleado antes?

**Eita**: si con mi padre antes de que muriera entrenábamos mucho.

**Goku:** ya veo.

**Kario**: y ¿que tipo de entrenamiento hacían?

**Eita:** por lo regular eran entrenamientos de arte marciales.

**Gohan:** y ¿crees que puedas vencer a alguno de nosotros?

**Eita:** eso si no lo se pero lo intentaré.

**Goku:** bueno ese es el lugar dónde entrenaremos.

Todos bajaron situando sus pies en tierra, Eita quedó admirado por el lugar dónde entrenarían era un lugar amplio un claro entre el campo dónde se veían cráteres y rocas.

**Eita:** es un buen lugar, seguro aquí entrenan ustedes.

**Goku:** si aquí entrenamos a diario.

**Ken:** y como entrenaremos hoy, ¿en equipos o parejas?

**Kario:** me parece que estaría bien en parejas.

**Goten:** bien entonces yo entrenare con mi papá.

**Goku:** no Goten tu entrenaras con Ken.

**Gohan**: si yo entrenare con mi papá.

**Goku:** no tu entrenaras con Kario, yo entrenare con Eita de ahí serás tú con Eita para medir sus fuerzas.

**Kario:** me parece bien.

En el rostro de Gohan había un aspecto de sorpresa a que su padre se entrenaría con Eita si recién lo conocía.

**Kario:** bueno Gohan espero estés listo porque no tendré piedad contigo.

**Gohan:** eso digo yo también tío Kario.

**Goten:** bueno Ken parece que pelearemos nosotros dos así que comencemos.

Goten y Ken aumentaron su poder su cabello se volvió rubio y sus ojos cambiaron su color.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura dorada.

**Goku**: bueno Eita será mejor que pelees con todo tu poder porque así lo are yo.

**Eita**: muy bien.

El joven apretó los puños y comenzó a elevar su ki cubriéndose de una aura azul.

**Goku:** valla tienes un gran poder, bien ahora yo.

Comenzó a elevar su poder y comenzaron los cambios corporales hasta ser cubierto por un aura dorada y rayos de electricidad salían de él.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente sin hacer un movimiento.

**Goku:** bien comencemos.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro Goku lanzó un puñetazo el cual Eita detuvo con los brazos cubriendo su rostro para luego lanzar una patada con dirección al costado de Goku pero lo detuvo con la mano tomándolo del pie dándole vueltas en el aire para luego lanzarlos sobre una rocas seguido de una rayo de energía.

Una cortina de humo se formó y Eita no salió pero en eso en el cielo estaba el joven con las manos frente a él.

**Eita**: es mí turno.

De sus manos comenzaron a salir rayos de energía consecutivos en dirección de su oponente éste sólo volaba cerca del suelo esquivando las ráfagas pero de pronto detrás de Goku apareció Eita propinándole una patada en la espalda que lo mando a unas rocas impactándolo.

**Goku:** bien hecho, nada mal.

Extendió la mano frente a él lanzando un rayo de energía, Eita para esquivarlo levantó el vuelo luego de unos metros en el aire Goku aparecía sobre él.

**Goku:** tienes que tener más atención a tu oponente.

Le dio una patada en el estómago para luego darle un golpe Con ambas manos que lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo, en el suelo boca arriba miraba al aire se paró pero vio una gran ráfaga de energía rumbo a él.

Una explosión se generó pero del humo sólo se pudo ver a el joven cubierto por un aura azul.

**Eita**: que gran ataque, ahora me toca.

En su cuerpo se formó una gran esfera de energía y se lanzó contra Goku, su velocidad era impresionante impacto en el estómago al guerrero que estaba en el aire para luego aparecer detrás de él dándole una patada enviándolo Contra el suelo.

El joven concentró la energía que lo cubría en sus manos lanzando un gran rayo de energía.

**Goku**: no puede ser,

Goku dio un gran grito transformándose en súper Saiyajin tres lanzando otro que impacto contra el de Eita.

los demás guerreros dejaron su entrenamientos para mirar el enfrentamiento de energía.

estaban parejos hasta que Goku incremento su energía devolviendo el ataque al joven el cual lo esquivo.

Eita comenzó a bajar al suelo exhausto.

**Goku**: valla ese fue un gran ataque si no me hubiera transformado en la fase tres me hubieras echo mucho daño.

**Eita:** ese es el ataque más poderoso que tengo pero cuándo lo hizo gasto mucha energía(resoplaba)

**Goku:** con un poco de entrenamiento manejaras mucho mejor tus ataques, eres un gran peleador.

**Kario:** eso es verdad casi vences a mí hermanito jejejeje.

Decía de broma.

**Goku:** bueno ya es mucho entrenamiento por hoy estamos muy cansados y antes pasado horas.

**Eita:** muy bien.

Todos los sayajines volvieron a la normalidad y comenzaron a volar con dirección a la casa de Goku.

En las montañas se encontraba Vegeta con Trunks sentados en el suelo cansados.

**Vegeta:** bien es hora de volver.

**Trunks:** si papá, oye ese poder que se sintió hace un momento era el de Eita verdad.

**Vegeta:** si y al parecer Kakarotto se tubos que transformar en la fase tres, pero bueno debemos irnos.

Comenzaron a volar a una gran velocidad.

**Vegeta:** " ese mocoso es muy fuerte expulso un gran poder mañana iremos a entrenar con ellos para verlo mejor en batalla"(pensaba)

**Trunks:** oye papá¿en que piensas?

**Vegeta:** en nada, por cierto mañana iremos a entrenar a la casa de Kakarotto le dices a tu mamá por si quiere venir.

**Trunks:** si papá.

En el monte Paoz los guerreros aterrizaban en la casa de Goku.

**Milk:** valla parece que ya volvieron.

**Ariasu:** y se ve que entrenaron mucho por el estado de sus ropas.

**Goku:** si Milk.

**Eita:** bueno es hora de irme.

**Goku:** está bien mañana continuaremos.

Eita: muy bien.

El joven salió volando.

**Kario:** bueno creo que es hora de irnos también necesito darme un baño.

**Goku:** muy bien nos vemos mañana.

**Milk:** adiós Ariasu te espero mañana.

**Goten:** adios Ken.

**Ken:** adios Goten.

Una vez que sólo quedó la familia pasaron a casa para lavarse y cenar.

Luego de unas horas la noche reclamaba que todos durmieran y así fue debido al desgaste de energía,

CONTINUARA...


End file.
